


Through a Paris Window

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gratuitous use of canon dialgoue, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Gold admires his wife and can't help taking a little video with his shiny new phone.





	Through a Paris Window

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this post on Tumblr.](http://expatesque.tumblr.com/post/176906729727) It just struck me as being so very Rumbelle and I had to write this. Unbeta'd so there's probably tons of mistakes.

Gold hadn’t had his new phone for long, barely a couple of months. The sleek metal and thin rubber case still felt strange in his hand after so many years of using an old plastic flip phone. He never really needed anything newer than that, just something to make calls and send the occasional text message, but he had been presented him with the opportunity to get a smartphone for free, and he was never one to turn down a favorable deal. Belle had mentioned they should combine cell phone plans to save money, and, well, they were getting married and combining everything else, so it just made sense.

But now that he had a smartphone, he was learning how much fun it was to take pictures and videos of his lovely new wife, how he could capture those moments in more than just his memory. He thought about being able to show some of them to their future children, like the ones of her at work in the library, twirling in the garden, or covered in flour from one of her weekend baking binges. The ones that were so very Belle they made his heart clench.

The other ones, the ones with that teasing, naughty smile as she pulled him by his tie into their bedroom, or her sleepy eyes first thing in the morning with the sunlight streaming in the window of their Paris hotel room, making her naked body shine as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm...those were just for him.

Belle rolled over on her back, pulling away from the amazing view of Paris outside the large round window. She grinned at her husband - husband, just thinking the word made her smile. “What are you doing?”

Gold shrugged and lowered the phone, pressing the power button to turn off the screen before he set it on the dresser. “Just capturing the view.”

She hummed in amusement. “Do you need all those pictures and videos to remember it?”

He shook his head. “I could remember the way you look right now, forever.”

She bit her lip and shifted, causing her fluffy white robe to fall open, baring her chest and slipping over her shoulders. When she saw the way his eyes darkened and heard the little appreciative noise he made, she spread it the rest of the way and crooked a finger at him.

The site of her smiling and naked, the glow of the city and the Eiffel Tower as the sun set, was overwhelming. He dropped to his knees on the edge of the bed and crawled towards her, pulling on the knotted sash of his own robe as he went.

“Beautiful,” he sighed, moving over her and bracing his hands on either side of her body. She reached up and touched his cheek, and he turned his face into her palm as he held her gaze.

“We’re going to miss our dinner reservation,” she said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Gold smiled against her lips. “Do you mind rescheduling, Mrs. Gold?”

Her hand slid up around his neck and into the soft short hair at the back of his head, pulling slightly and making him moan. “Not at all, Mr. Gold.”


End file.
